The Warrior of Lyoko
by AngelofNicky
Summary: What happens when XANA tries to get free? Will the gang be able to stop him, or is there another warrior that will stop him? Who is this warrior? Is it a friend or foe? Did some else start making Lyoko before Franz Hopper? NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. The Begining

The Warrior of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

(Author's Note: Yumi's parents are living in Japan now due to lack of work. Franz Hopper has been found, but XANA has a virus on him, so if he leaves Lyoko, he will die. Jeremy founds some important things on Lyoko. Ulrich finds out he has a sister. Yumi and Ulrich are going out. Jeremy and Aelita are going out. Sam left Odd for another boy. What happens when XANA tries to get free? Will the gang be able to stop him, or is there another warrior that will stop him? Who is this warrior? Is it a friend or foe? Did some else start making Lyoko before Franz Hopper? This begins ten years before the Lyoko gang met. It takes at the park next to Kadic. )

In the past:

A young warrior fought with XANA. The warrior wore a blue kimono.

"You're going to pay for killing all those people." The warrior said.

"You can't stop me. One these days, I will rule the Earth." XANA said laughing.

"Not if I have say in it. You're going away for long time. In a place that is not on this Earth." The warrior said as it got its bow and an arrow.

"Who is going to stop me? You?" XANA laughed.

"I will put you away. GATE OF TIME!" The young warrior said. A gate formed behind XANA.

"What are you doing?" XANA asked. He was scared.

"This ends now. I'm tired of you." The warrior said. The warrior started to charge at XANA. The warrior pushed XANA through the gate. The gate closed after XANA was in. The warrior looked at the sky.

"My battle is done. I'm done now. My body is tired of fighting." The young warrior said as its body disappeared in to the sky.

Ulrich's cell phone went off. He went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich, grab Odd, and meet Yumi, Aelita, and I down at the factory. Hurry!"

"Is XANA attacking?"

"No, but Franz and I found some interesting information on Lyoko."

"Ok, we are on our way." Ulrich said as he hung up the phone. He got up, and he stretched. He walked over to Odd's bed. He punched Odd in the arm. Odd woke up.

"Why did you punch me in the arm?" A sleepy Odd asked.

"Cause Jeremy just call, and he wants us to go down to the factory. He found some information on XANA and Lyoko." Ulrich said as he got dress.

"Why can't it wait until later?" Odd said as he sat on his bed.

"I don't know, but the way Jeremy said it. It must be important. Let's hurry, and we might get back before breakfast. I'm glad this is still summer." Ulrich said.

"Jeremy owes us a good night sleep." Odd said as he got dress. The boy made sure not to be seen by anyone. They went to the manhole cover in the park, and they went to their skateboards. Odd and Ulrich made to the factory in no time. Odd hit the button on the elevator. As the doors opened, Ulrich and Odd saw Jeremy by the super computer. On Jeremy's left was Aelita, and the right was Yumi.

"About time you join us." Jeremy said.

"What's so important?" Odd asked.

"Well some one else started to make Lyoko before Franz did. Whoever it is, the person made XANA. In this file that was hidden, it says that XANA was a test to make human, but something must went wrong. XANA was human, but he killed a lot of people. The one who was working on Lyoko, also made a warrior who sent XANA back into Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"Ok, where is warrior?" Ulrich asked.

"The warrior disappeared. No one ever saw the warrior again." Jeremy said.

"So we don't know who the warrior is?" Odd asked.

"We have a picture of the warrior." Jeremy said.

"What help does that do?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not done. The warrior was a girl. Here, take a look." Jeremy said as he handed picture to Ulrich and Odd. The picture showed a young girl about Odd's age. She had dark blue eyes with golden blonde hair. She had a pink strip running her left side of her hair. The strip was about an inch long.

"To bad she disappeared. She was a cute girl." Odd said.

"So this was the warrior who got killed XANA?" Ulrich asked.

"No, she sealed XANA in Lyoko. I was hoping to find her." Jeremy said.

"Why?" Odd asked.

"I was hoping to find her. With her help, we can destroy XANA for good now, but she is gone." Jeremy said.

"Let's head back to school. Maybe there might be a way to find her?" Yumi said.

"Maybe there is a way, but I don't know where to start." Jeremy said as everyone went to the elevator. They started back to school.

Meanwhile, a young girl woke up from a nightmare. She hated the dreams. She saw warrior trying to fight an evil person in her dreams. She looked at her clock on her phone, and it said four am. She went back to sleep. In a few hours, she knew her whole life would change.

(Author's Note: This is before the first chapter. I hope you like this. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Demongirldog)


	2. Chapter 1 Sister

The Warrior of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

(Author's Note: Yumi's parents are living in Japan now due to lack of work. Franz Hopper has been found, but XANA has a virus on him, so if he leaves Lyoko, he will die. Jeremy founds some important things on Lyoko. Ulrich finds out he has a sister. Yumi and Ulrich are going out. Jeremy and Aelita are going out. Sam left Odd for another boy. William gave up on Yumi. What happens when XANA tries to get free? Will the gang be able to stop him, or is there another warrior that will stop him? Who is this warrior? Is it a friend or foe? Did some else start making Lyoko before Franz Hopper?

Chapter 1- Sister

The gang was eating when Jim showed up.

"Hi, Jim. What's up?" Yumi asked.

"Ulrich, come with me. Your parents are here. You didn't do anything wrong. They just want to talk to you. " Jim said. Ulrich looked at the gang. Ulrich got up, and he followed Jim to Mr.Delmas's Office.

Jim opened the door for Ulrich. Ulrich found his parents sitting. There was a chair next his mother. He went and sat down by his mother.

"Ulrich, the reason I have called you here is because your parents have something to say." Mr. Delmas said.

"Ulrich, we were going to tell you this when you were older, but something came up suddenly. Your father and I are hoping that you won't be mad at us for this." Ulrich's mother said. She had tears running down her face.

"Son, when you were born, you had a twin sister. In those times, before the new laws were in place, we couldn't keep your sister. The law said the oldest kid could stay. It had to be a boy. Well, we sent your sister to a new home in Japan. My friend took care of your sister, but just last week, he was killed by someone. His wife was killed too. Well the government of Japan called us. They asked if we wanted our daughter back, and we said yes. When we met your sister, she grew up the way we hoped she would. She is here right now. We are sorry about not telling you sooner." Ulrich's father said.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had a sister when I was younger?" Ulrich said in pain.

"We are so sorry, honey. Believe me, there was so many times I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." Ulrich's mother said.

"Does she know? Who is she? How come I didn't see any pictures of her?" Ulrich asked with tears running down his face.

"I showed you pictures of her. We said that she was your cousin. Her name is Laura. She knows everything." Ulrich's father said.

"She is a very sweet child." Ulrich's mother added.

"Where is she? When can I see her? When can I meet her?" Ulrich asked again.

"You can meet her right now. She is going here." Ulrich's mother said.

"Jim, can you bring Laura in now." Mr.Delmas said. Jim opened the door, and young girl walked in. She wore a Japanese school uniform. Her eyes were a dark blue. She had golden blonde hair except an inch of pink strip running down on the left side of her hair. Her hair came to the middle of her back. Ulrich couldn't believe his eyes. This girl was his sister standing there in front of him. He got up and walked up to her.

"Hi, my name is Laura. I'm your sister." Laura said as she reached her hand out to Ulrich. Ulrich grabbed Laura's hand and shook it. Then he pulled Laura to him, and he gave her a hug. He broke away.

"Ulrich, please say something to your sister." Ulrich's father said.

"How old are you?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm thirteen." Laura replied.

"Just like you, Ulrich, Laura knows Pencak Silat. She is very good at it. She is a very smart girl. She does archery, horseback riding, and she knows Spanish and Japanese." Ulrich's father said.

"Ulrich, promise us you will watch after her." Ulrich's mother said.

"I promise Mom and Dad to watch over her." Ulrich said. Everyone left Mr.Delmas's Office, and they were at the front gate where a taxi was waiting.

"Well we have to get back, but if you both need anything, just call us." Ulrich's father said.

"I will sir." Laura said.

"Laura, you can call us Mom and Dad." Ulrich's father said again.

"Yes dad. I see you later." Laura said.

"I thought I would never see my baby girl again, but here she is. I love you both." Ulrich's mom said as she hugged both of them.

"Take care of each other. See you at Christmas." Ulrich's father said.

"Ulrich, show her around." Ulrich's mother said before she got into the taxi.

"I will mom." Ulrich said.

"I love you both. Ulrich, I'm proud of you. I will see you both at Christmas." Ulrich's father said before he got in the taxi.

"Bye" Ulrich's mother said out of the window of the taxi. She waved at Laura and Ulrich. Laura and Ulrich waved back.

"Bye" Laura and Ulrich said at the same time. They watched the taxi drive off. Ulrich turned to Laura.

"Well mom and dad wanted me to show around and meet my friends. Let me call them, and see where they are." Ulrich said as he dialed Yumi's number. In no time, Ulrich and Laura were headed to Jeremy's room.

It took two hours for Laura and Ulrich explained everything to the gang. Laura explained her life in Japan. Laura learned about the gang. It was seven before the gang knew it.

"Are you hungry, Laura?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes I am." Laura replied.

"Let's hurry before all the food is gone." Odd said.

"You are always hungry, Odd." Aelita said.

"I'm a growing boy." Odd said.

"No, you have a pit for a stomach." Ulrich said. Odd picked up Jeremy's pillow, and he threw it at Ulrich. It messed Ulrich, and it was going to hit Laura, but she caught it.

"WOW! How did you that?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know." Laura said.

"Let's go and get some food." Jeremy said as he got up. He helped Aelita up off the floor. Ulrich got up, and he helped Yumi up off the floor. Laura got up. She bumped into Odd, and they fell on to the bed. Laura's lips came just an inch away from Odd's lips.

"Sorry" Laura said as she got up. She was bright red.

"It is ok." Odd said as he got up.

"Are you ready, Laura?" Ulrich asked. Yumi and he were in the hallway with Jeremy and Aelita.

"Yeah" Laura replied. She left the room. Odd was right behind her.

"_She is a fox!_ _I can't believe I almost kissed her."_ Odd thought as he followed Laura down to the lunch room.

Laura woke up with another nightmare. She was all sweaty.

"_I hate that when that happens." _Laura thought. She looked at her clock, and she noticed it was three in the morning.

"I think I will talk to Ulrich about it later." Laura said. She slipped back under the covers and fell asleep.

(Author's Note: I'm hoping you all are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Demongirldog.)


	3. Chapter 2 Are they the same person?

The Warrior of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 2- Are they the same person?

It has been three weeks, and everyone has been in school for two weeks now. Odd has been watching Laura for sometime. Ulrich noticed that Odd was falling in love with his sister. Every time, Yumi and Laura were alone, Laura would ask Yumi about Odd. Yumi noticed that Laura was fall in love with Odd, so Yumi and Ulrich came up with a plan. They are going to get Odd and Laura together.

Laura woke up to her alarm clock. It said five-thirty. She got up, grabbed her things, and she headed to the showers. She knew that if she didn't hurry, Sissy would take her sweet time. When Laura was in the bathroom, she set her stuff down on a bench. She started the shower. While the shower was warming up, Laura brushed her teeth. Then she got undress, and she got into the shower. She couldn't believe how much the warm water felt on her body. After Laura was done with her shower, she got dress, and she headed back to her room.

"ODD, GET UP NOW! You're going to be late for breakfast." Ulrich said as he stood of Odd's bed. Odd pulled his blankets over his head.

"Ulrich, why can't I just sleep?" Odd wined sleepily.

"Cause Laura is going to be at breakfast." Ulrich said. The blankets flew in the air while Odd got up. He feed Kiwi, got his things, and he was half way out the door before he turned around.

"Let's go, Ulrich." Odd said as he waited for Ulrich to lock the door. Once the door was locked, Ulrich and Odd headed down to the boys showers.

"Boy, Odd, what was that all about?" Ulrich said as they entered the showers.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I said my sister was coming to breakfast, you wouldn't move out of bed, but when I said Laura was coming to breakfast, you were up and ready to go."

"Ulrich, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah I can, Odd. Why?"

"Cause I think I'm falling in love with your sister. After Sam left, I thought I couldn't ever love again, but when I saw your sister, she make me go weak in the knees." Odd said. The boys heard a door opened, and William walked in. He saw Odd and Ulrich.

"Hello Ulrich and Odd." William said bitterly.

"Hello to you, William." Odd said back.

"Can I ask you something?" William asked.

"I guess so." Ulrich said.

"Is the new girl, Laura, is really your sister?" William asked.

"Yes she is. Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Cause I'm thinking about asking her out." William said.

"Leave her alone, she is already seeing some one." Ulrich said.

"Who is she seeing?" William asked.

"Odd" Ulrich said as Odd began to say, but Ulrich hit Odd in his ribs. Odd stopped talking.

"Well I got to get my shower." William said. When he was in the showers, Ulrich told Odd why he said that.

"I don't want William to go out with Laura. Remember what he tried to do to Yumi? She told him no, and he beat her up. She said in the hospital for two weeks. I don't want that to happen to Laura." Ulrich said.

"I see your point. You better tell Laura." Odd said.

"I will. I told her I would pick her up for breakfast." Ulrich said.

"I will come with you to pick her up." Odd said. Ulrich and Odd got undressed, and they headed into the showers.

Jeremy was in his room thinking about the warrior, when he noticed something about Laura. He picked up a picture of the warrior, and another picture that Ulrich gave him of Laura. Laura and the warrior looked the same. He noticed that they both had a pink, inch wide strip of hair on their left side. Laura looks just like the warrior.

"Could it be Laura is the recantation of the warrior?" Jeremy thought.

(Author's Note: Sorry about cutting it. I'm hoping you like the story so far. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Demongirldog)


	4. Chapter 3 The Dreams

The Warrior of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

(Author's Note: The gang has already been in Laura's room. Laura's room was supposing to be Sissy's, but Sissy turned it down. Laura's room was huge. The walls were dark blue with a big window that had two beautiful softer dark blue curtains. The bed was by the left wall, and there was a nightstand next to the bed. By the right wall were a couch, and the dresser. By the window, there was a desk for Laura's computer. There was a table in the middle of the room.)

Chapter 3- The Dreams

Ulrich and Odd went to their room after they were dress. They dropped their things off, and they headed to Laura's room.

Meanwhile, Laura was lying on her bed with her laptop computer. She was looking at pictures of her in Japan. She began to have tears running down her face. She was in a deep thought when a knock brought her back to Earth. She got up and started to wipe the tears off her face. She opened the door to see Ulrich and Odd standing there.

"What's the matter, sis?" Ulrich asked as he watched Laura wipe the tears away.

"It is nothing. I was looking at some pictures, and I started to cry a little. I'm ok." Laura said. Odd wrapped his arm around Laura's shoulder.

"Laura, I need you to me a favor." Ulrich said.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"I need you to act like you are Odd's girlfriend." Ulrich said.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"Cause William wants to ask you out. Last summer, he was a new student, and he fell in love with Yumi. He asked her out so many times. She said no. One time he asked her out, and she said no. He beat her up. She was in the hospital for two weeks. I don't want that to happen to you." Odd said. Ulrich and Odd looked at Laura for a few second, but to them, it felt like a few hours.

"Ok, I will, but don't think I do next time." Laura said.

"Laura, you are the best." Ulrich said as he hugged his sister. He broke away, and Odd gave Laura a hug. Odd broke way from Laura. All three of them headed out of Laura's room. Laura locked her door. Odd slipped his hand into Laura's, and they headed to the lunch room.

The gang was sitting outside on the bench when William came up. He stopped in front of the bench. He looked at Laura with cold eyes.

"Is it really true that you are going out with Odd?" William asked.

"Yes, it is true. Do you have a problem with that?" Laura said.

"Yeah, I do." William said as he grabbed Laura's arm. He pulled her up. He tighten his grip on her.

"Let me go." Laura said.

"No, I won't." William said.

"Ok, you asked for it." Laura said. Ulrich and Odd was just about to get up when Laura grabbed William with her other hand. She flipped him over her back on to his back. William got up, and he tried to charge at Laura, but she did back flips.

"Stay still so I can get you." William said. Laura turned around, and she headed for a wall. William followed her. When Laura came to the wall, she ran up it, and she flipped over William. She landed on her feet. William turned to hit Laura, but she ducked. William through punches at Laura, and she dodged everyone. When William finally stopped, he saw Mr. Delmas and Jim standing in front of him.

"What do we have here?" Jim asked. Ulrich and Odd had told Mr.Delmas everything what William did.

"It is not what it seems. I can explain." William said as Jim grabbed William. Jim dragged William off. The gang ran up to Laura.

"Are you ok, Laura?" Aelita said.

"Yeah, my arm hurts a little, but I'm ok." Laura said.

"Let me take a look at it." Mr.Delmas said. Laura showed him her arm. She had a big bruise forming.

"That doesn't look good." Yumi said.

"You better put some ice on that." Jeremy said.

"I'm going to be late for class." Laura said.

"No you won't. I will give you a pass. Go to Ms. Perraudin's office, and ask the nurse for some ice." Mr. Delmas said as he pulled out a pen. Yumi opened handed Mr. Delmas a piece of paper.

"Can I take Laura there, Mr.Delmas?" Odd asked.

"Ok, but only this once. I will also give you a pass." Mr. Delmas said as he started to write on the paper. Mr.Delmas handed the paper to Odd, and he left.

"We will meet you in class." Odd said. Laura and Odd started to walk off.

"Ok, see you both later." Aelita yelled.

On the way to the Ms. Perraudin's office, Odd and Laura didn't say anything. Odd finally spoke.

"Laura, we knew each other for about three weeks, and I can't help it, but I fell in love with you. I want to ask you something." Odd said scared.

"Go for it." Laura said. She was hoping he would ask her out.

"Laura, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Odd said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Laura smiled.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Laura said. Odd picked her up, and he swung her around. Once he stopped, he waited until Laura wasn't dizzy. Odd kissed Laura on the lips. Laura broke the kiss, and Odd wrapped his hand in hers. They finished walking to the nurse's office.

The gang was at lunch. They were surprised that Odd or Laura didn't show up yet.

"It is not like Odd to miss lunch." Aelita said.

"You know something, every time Laura and I are alone, she talks about Odd." Yumi said.

"What's funny, it is the same way with Odd. He talks nothing about Laura. Everyone can tell that Odd and Laura are in love with each other. I just wish they would go out." Ulrich said. Odd and Laura walked to the table. Laura had a big smile on her face.

"Hi guys." Laura said in a cheerful mood. She sat down by Aelita.

"You are in good mood. What's up?" Ulrich asked. Laura looked at Odd, and he looked at Laura. She gave him should-we-tell-them-look. He gave let's-tell-them-together look.

"Well we have something to tell you." Laura said.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"We are going out." Laura and Odd said at the same time.

"About time!" Ulrich and Yumi said.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked.

"We were hoping that you two will get together." Ulrich said.

"All of you were in this?' Odd asked.

"Not Aelita or Jeremy, but Ulrich and I were." Yumi said.

"You two should know that you are going to pay for that." Odd said.

"We know, but it was worth it." Ulrich said.

"Laura, where did you learn about those moves from this morning?" Aelita asked by changing the subject.

"I also took Martial Arts, so that is where I learned them." Laura said.

"Mom and Dad said that you took Pencak Silat." Ulrich said.

"I took Pencak Silat too. I also can speak Spanish and Japanese." Laura said.

"How is your arm?" Jeremy asked.

"It had a big bruise, but that's it." Laura said.

"That's good." Jeremy said. A vision went through Laura's head. Laura passed out. Odd caught her.

"Let's take her to the nurse." Ulrich said.

Odd and Ulrich waited by the nurse's office until Ms. Perraudin came out. Ulrich and Odd came up to her.

"How is she?" Ulrich asked.

"She is going to be fine. She is just exhausted. Has she been working out?" Ms. Perraudin asked.

"Yeah, she was up early this morning. She works out every day." Ulrich said.

"Well, I will get Jim to take her to her room. She needs to stay in bed. I will have her teachers to give her homework to you, Ulrich." Ms. Perraudin said.

"Thanks Ms. Perraudin." Odd said.

"Well, you two should go back to class." Ms. Perraudin said. Odd and Ulrich walked to class.

Laura woke up to find herself in her room. She looked at her alarm clock. It said four pm. She stretched, and she sat up in her bed.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remembered is that I was talking to Ulrich and the others in the lunch room." Laura thought. She heard a knock on the door. The door opened, and Odd putted his head in. He saw Laura up in bed.

"You are awake." Odd said as he opened the door farther.

"Yeah, come in." Laura said. Odd and the gang came in.

"I brought the others." Odd said.

"It's ok." Laura said. Odd sat down by Laura on the bed. Ulrich sat on the foot of the bed with Yumi. Aelita and Jeremy sat on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Yumi asked.

"Better. I still don't know what happen. I felt fine until I moved." Laura said.

"Ms. Perraudin said that you were over exhausted. That is the reason that you pasted out." Ulrich said.

"I was up really early this morning." Laura said.

"I have your homework. I put on the table." Ulrich said.

"Thanks for do that for me. Let's do homework together." Laura said.

"You mean right now?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah" Laura said.

"But how do you feel?" Jeremy asked.

"I feel better, and if I need a break, I promise I will stop." Laura said.

"Ok, let's us go get our homework." Odd said.

In no time, everyone had their homework done. It was only six-thirty.

"I'm getting hungry." Odd wined. Everyone started to laugh. There was a knock on the door. It made everyone jumped. Laura got up, and she opened it. In the hallway, Jim stood.

"Hi Jim." Laura said.

'I was just checking on you. How are you feeling?" Jim asked.

"I feel better. Thanks for checking on me." Laura said.

"I'm just doing my job. Well I got to go, but if you need anything, come and ask me." Jim said.

"I will. Thanks again, Jim. " Laura said. she watched Jim walk down the hallway.

"So, what Jim wanted?" Odd asked.

"He was checking up on me." Laura said.

"That is nice of him." Jeremy said.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Laura said. Everyone started to laugh.

"I'm glad to see you are happy." Ulrich thought. Everyone packed up their homework, went to their rooms, and they dropped off their stuff.

The gang was eating dinner when Sissy showed up. She stopped in front of the gang. Herve and Nicolas were right behind her.

"Well, well, it's Sissy." Yumi said.

"Ha, ha, I forgot to laugh. Ulrich, dear, can you help in my room later? I'm moving things around." Sissy said.

"No he can't because he is helping me with my martial arts." Laura said.

"Who are you?" Sissy asked.

"She is my sister." Ulrich said.

"You have a sister?" Sissy said.

"You are looking at her." Aelita said.

"I didn't know that you have a sister." Sissy said.

"Well now you know." Odd said.

"I will see you later." Sissy said as she left. Herve and Nicolas followed her. Laura's head started to hurt. Odd notice that Laura look pale.

"Laura, are you ok?" Odd asked. The rest of the gang looked at Laura.

"I think I am going to lie down. I don't feel good." Laura said.

"I will walk with you." Odd said as he got up. He grabbed Laura's and his dishes. He went to putted them away. When he came back, he helped Laura up. He wrapped one of his arms around Laura's waist, and the arm around Laura's shoulder. Laura and Odd walked out of the lunch room.

"Well, we can tell Odd is taking care of Laura." Yumi said.

"I'm glad he is." Jeremy said.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Ulrich thought as he watched Laura and Odd walk.

Laura woke up again sweaty. Someone was calling her through her dreams.

"I got to find this person who is calling me." Laura thought. She slipped back under the covers, and she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, outside of Laura's window, two shadows stood.

"XANA will be happy that we had found the warrior who sealed him." One shadow said.

"Yes he will be. Sweet dreams, warrior, because soon you won't have anymore dreams again." The second shadow said before both shadows disappeared.

(Author's Note: I want to give thanks to knightx for who reviewed. Who is these two shadows, and what do XANA want with Laura?)


	5. Chapter 4 The Truth Reveals

The Warrior of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

(Author's Note: The day is Sunday. Laura kept seeing the shadows. XANA is working on how to get free.

Chapter 4-The Truth Reveals

The next day the gang was in Jeremy's room. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita sat on the floor, while Jeremy sat on his computer chair. Odd and Laura sat on the bed. Laura kept looking out the window. She thought she saw two shadows. Odd saw her looking at the window.

"What's the matter, Laura?" Odd asked.

"I thought I saw something outside, but it could mean I'm still exhausted." Laura said.

"Maybe you should lie down?" Ulrich said.

"You are right. I should lie down." Laura said.

"Rest you head on my lap." Odd said. Laura lie down, and she putted her head on Odd's lap. She fell asleep in no time. Odd ran his hands through Laura's golden hair.

"It looks like she was exhausted." Aelita said.

An hour later, Laura started to talk in her sleep.

"XANA, you are going to pay for killing all those people." Laura said. The gang watched her.

"Should we wake her up?" Aelita asked.

"No, she can give me some more information on the warrior." Jeremy said.

"I won't let you rule the Earth." Laura said.

"Why does XANA wants to rule the Earth?" Jeremy asked. Franz Hopper watched from Jeremy's computer screen.

"He was experiment. Our master, Eric Hopper, was trying to make virtual beings into humans, but when he tried to make XANA human, some how the computer got a virus that entered XANA's body during the material program. He turned evil. He killed a lot of people. I was made to seal XANA in a place that he couldn't do any harm. I sealed him in a place called Lyoko." Laura said. She was still asleep.

"Now we know who started Lyoko. Odd, it's ok now to wake her up." Jeremy said.

"Laura, it is time to get up." Odd said as he shook her.

"Five more minutes, please." Laura said. Everyone started to laugh.

"Laura, it is me, Odd." Odd said as he shook her again. Laura woke up.

"What is everyone laughing about?" Laura asked.

"What you said." Odd said.

"What did I say?" Laura asked.

"Odd went to wake you, and you asked for five more minutes." Ulrich said.

"Did I say anything else in my sleep?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, you talked about a person name XANA." Ulrich said. He got dirty looks from the gang.

"Would like to see the town, Laura?" Odd asked.

"I would love too." Laura said as she got and stretched. Everyone got up, and they walked out of the room. Everyone waited for Jeremy to get his laptop. Jeremy came out, and he locked his door. Everyone headed down the hallway.

Later in the day, the gang was walking through the park when visions started to show up in Laura's head. Her head started to hurt. Laura grabbed her head, and rested her other hand against a tree. The gang saw this.

"What is wrong?" Odd said. He was standing in front of Laura. Laura started to run to the spot were the battle was. There was a statue of the warrior who fought XANA.

"I know this spot. There was a battle here. I was fighting someone." Laura said.

"Who were you fighting?" Jeremy asked. The gang looked at Laura puzzling.

"The person's name was XANA." Laura said.

"Laura, we know XANA." Aelita said.

"How do you know him?" Laura asked.

"You talked about a place called Lyoko in your sleep." Ulrich said.

"You told us a lot about who started Lyoko, and we started Lyoko up. Franz Hopper worked on Lyoko after Eric Hopper stopped. One day, Franz was getting chase by the government. He thought Aelita and he would be safe in Lyoko, so he scanned Aelita and himself, but XANA stole Aelita's memories. When we started Lyoko up, we met Aelita. She had no memories of her life on Earth. After many battles with XANA, I was mange to get Aelita as a human. When I was bringing her to Earth, XANA had infected her with a virus, so if we shut down Lyoko, she will die. Just before you came, we found Franz Hopper, but XANA had putted a virus on him. If he leaves Lyoko, he will die. One day, I was searching the super computer, and I found a file on a warrior of Lyoko. It talked about how this warrior sealed XANA, and who made Lyoko. After the battle with XANA, she disappeared. No one ever saw again. You look like her." Jeremy explained. Laura didn't say anything for a while.

"Are you going to be ok?" Odd said as he wrapped his arms over Laura's shoulders. Laura turned to Odd, and she buried her head in Odd. She started to cry into his shirt. Odd moved his arms around Laura's back.

"What did I say?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing, it is not your fault. It is mine for noting you all sooner." Laura said in Odd's shirt.

"It is not your fault, sis." Ulrich said. Laura turned to him.

"How do you know? You think I might be the warrior, but I'm not. I am me. Not anyone else." Laura said. She let go of Odd's shirt, pulled away from Odd's arms, and she took off running. The gang followed her, but Laura was faster than any of them. The gang lost Laura. The gang came to a rocky area, and they heard a scream.

"That is Laura. She is in trouble." Odd said. He started to run to the way Laura's scream came from.

"Odd, wait up!" Aelita yelled. The rest of the gang followed Odd. They heard Laura. They stopped in front of two shadows. One of the shadows had Laura under his arm. Laura was out cold.

"Who are you?" Odd yelled.

"We got what the master wants." One Shadow said.

"Let's go back to the master, and tell him the news." The second shadow said.

"Let go of my sister." Ulrich said.

"We can't do that. Our master wants this girl." The second shadow said.

"Well, your master will have to get through us." Ulrich said as he charged at the shadows.

"You want to fight. Fine, but she still comes with us." The first shadow said. The second shadow got ready to fight. The first shadow jumped on the cliff that was right behind it.

"You are good." Ulrich said.

"Our master trained us well."

"Why does your master wants my sister?"

"He is in love with her. She is the warrior that sealed him." The second shadow said. The second shadow kicked Ulrich in the stomach so hard, Ulrich fell to the ground. The first shadow stood on the cliff, and it watched the whole thing. No one noticed that Odd was climbing the cliff next to the first shadow. The second shadow jumped up and stood next to the first one.

"Should we leave?" The second shadow asked.

"Yes, the master will be pleased that we got the one he wants." The first shadow said.

"I'm sorry, Laura. I'm sorry for letting you down. I'm so sorry!" Ulrich yelled.

"Look over there, Ulrich. It is Odd. He is climbing." Yumi said.

"Let my sister go. She is not the warrior." Ulrich said as the shadows stood there.

"The master said she is the warrior, and the master is always right." The second shadow said.

"Let's go. We got what the master wants." The first shadow said as it turned. It still had Laura. Odd stood in front of it.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Odd asked in an angry mood.

"The master wants her." The first shadow said. In no time, the gang was up there with Odd.

"Looks like you need to get pass all of us." Ulrich said.

"Fine, we will fight you, and we will win." The first shadow said as it putted Laura down next to a tree. The shadows charged at the gang. The battle continued until the second shadow fell off the cliff. Laura started to wake up she saw Odd getting up. The first shadow went to turned around, Odd saw his chance and he charged at the shadow. He pushed the shadow of the cliff. He went over the cliff too.

"No Odd!" Ulrich yelled. The gang ran up to the edge of the cliff. Laura ran to the edge of the cliff, and she used her telekinetic powers to pick up Odd. Everyone turned to see Laura doing this. Laura picked up Odd, and she set him down on the ground behind the gang. The gang went to Odd.

"What happen?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. One minute, I was falling, and than I felt like I was flying up. Where is Laura?" Odd said as he got up. He saw Laura by the edge of the cliff. She was passed out. He ran up to her.

"Laura, wake up please?" Odd said as he sat down next to her. He picked her head up and putted it in his lap. The rest of the gang sat next to Laura. Ten minutes later, Laura started to open her eyes.

"What happen, Laura?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm so sorry to yell at you all earlier. I didn't mean it. When I started to run, I met the two shadows. They saw me, and they started to chase me. I was running when one of them stopped in front of me. I tried to fight them both, but I got hit on the back of my head. Before I blacked out, I heard them said something about XANA. When I woke up, I saw all of you standing by the edge of the cliff. When I heard Ulrich yelled, I ran over to the edge of the cliff. As I saw Odd fall, I used my telekinetic to bring Odd up here. That is why you all found me passed out." Laura said.

"Laura, we had no right to say that you were the warrior." Jeremy said. His laptop started to go off. Jeremy pulled his laptop out.

"Looks like XANA has active again." Franz Hopper's face came up on the screen.

"What is his attack?" Jeremy said. Laura got up.

"Look, it is a huge teddy bear." Aelita said. The teddy bear started to come the gang's way.

"RUN!" Ulrich said. Everyone started to run. Odd grabbed Laura's hand as they began to run.

"Where are we going?" Laura asked.

"We are going to a safe place." Ulrich said.

They made to the factory.

"You all know what to do." Jeremy said.

"What about Laura?" Ulrich asked.

"I will try to see if I can send her to Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"I think I can help." Franz Hopper's face said. The rest of the gang went to the scanner room. Laura stayed with Jeremy. Jeremy sent Odd and Ulrich first. Then Yumi and Aelita were transferred to Lyoko. The gang in Lyoko was loosing points.

"Jeremy, hurry up. We won't last long out here." Ulrich said.

"I'm trying my best. XANA did something to the computer." Jeremy said back.

"Then try to fix it." Ulrich said. Laura stood by the computer.

"Here, let me try something." Laura said. She typed some keys. Laura made a way that she can be scanned as a warrior of Lyoko. She also gave Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita more life points.

"WOW! How did you fix the computer" Jeremy asked.

"I guess it came to me suddenly. I'm heading to the scanner room." Laura said. When Laura was down in the scanner room, she began to talk to Jeremy.

"Is this going to work?" Jeremy asked.

"I know it is going to work. I remember Eric Hopper did that same thing. That is how XANA was made human." Laura said as she got into a scanner. Jeremy scanned Laura, and she was transferred to Lyoko. Jeremy couldn't believe his eyes. Laura looked like the warrior that sealed XANA in Lyoko.

"Jeremy, can here me?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, you look cool. The others are a head of you."

"I see them. Here I go." Laura said as she shot an arrow at one of the crabs. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita turned to see who killed the crab. They saw Laura running up to them. The mega tank fired at Laura, and Laura dodged the attack. She shot another arrow at the mega tank. Before it was destroy, Laura did a back flip, and she landed on a cliff.

"Laura, you are here, but how?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know how." Laura said. She was standing on a cliff over looking the gang. Franz Hopper showed up out of the near by tower.

"Laura, you know that you look like the warrior who sealed XANA." Franz said. No one saw the hornets coming. The hornet shot at Laura, but she blocked it with her bow. Another hornet shot at Laura from behind. She fell off cliff. She was out cold on the ground. Ulrich and Franz ran up to her. Franz picked her up, and he carried her to the tower he was just in. Laura woke up.

"What happen?" Laura asked.

"You got shot by a hornet." Ulrich said.

"Guys, I don't to hurry you all, but the teddy bear is destroying everything up stairs." Jeremy said.

"I have a plan." Laura said as she got up. The gang circled around her as she told them her plan.

"Let's go." Yumi said. Ulrich and Yumi were supposed to run out first, and then it was Odd and Laura that was right behind them. Franz and Aelita were in between the four warriors. Laura's plan worked. Yumi and Ulrich killed the crabs in the front, and Laura and Odd killed the hornets in the back. Once they got to the tower, Aelita ran in. When she typed the code, Jeremy did a return to the past. The gang was back in Jeremy's room.

"Wow! That was fun." Laura said as she looked at Odd.

"That was fun." Odd said.

"Battling monsters always fun you Odd. Now you got Laura into it." Ulrich said.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Laura said.

"It is ok. Don't worry about it. We forgive you." Yumi said.

"Thanks guys." Laura said.

"Master won't be happy when he finds out that we let the girl go." The second shadow said.

"I know, but he will be happy at us for getting him out of Lyoko." The first shadow said as it sat at a computer.

"I can't wait to see him." The second shadow said.

"They are going to pay for taking the girl." The first shadow said as it typed some keys.

"The master will get what he wants. I will promise that to him." The first shadow thought.

Meanwhile, XANA was building up power.

"I always get what I want. I want to the warrior, and I will get her." XANA said laughing.

(Author's Note: I'm hoping that you are enjoying this. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	6. Chapter 5 It Begins

The Warrior of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 5- It begins

It has been two week since the fight with the two shadows. Everyone was getting worried. XANA had not attacked for two weeks now. Laura and Aelita sat in Laura's room. It was raining outside. They had finished lunch early. They waited for the rest of the gang. It was Saturday, so it was a half of day of school.

"It is strange that XANA hasn't attack for two weeks." Aelita said.

"I know. I think he is resting until it is time." Laura said.

"Maybe you are right? I still can't see why he wants you."

"I do. Maybe I'm the recantation of the warrior? Everyone says I'm. I don't know."

"If you are the warrior, you will still be my friend."

"Thanks Aelita."

"No problem. I think it is cool that you might be the warrior because you will be helping us finally killing XANA once and for all. XANA is a big pain." Aelita said with smile. There was knock on the door, and Aelita went to answered it. She opened the door to find a soak and muddy Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich. Odd's face had mud all over it. Yumi stood behind them. She wore dry clothes.

"What happen to you three?" Laura asked. She tried not to laugh.

"Odd wanted to play tag in the rain." Ulrich said.

"That's not true. I accidentally threw a pea at Ulrich, and he chased me outside. Jeremy came out to stop us. Ulrich made me eat mud. That's how come we are wet and muddy." Odd said.

"Why don't you three go change, and come back up?" Laura asked.

"Ok we will be back." Odd said as the boys left. Yumi walked into Laura's room.

"Did that really happen, Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, you should have seen Ulrich's face when the pea hit him. It hit him right between the eyes." Yumi said.

"No way" Laura said.

"Yeah, and the funniest part was how fast Odd ran. He was out of the door in no time." Yumi said again.

"How bad did Odd get it?" Laura asked.

"Odd ate mud." Yumi said. Aelita and Laura started to laugh.

"Why is Jeremy all muddy then?" Aelita asked.

"Odd went to throw at Ulrich, and he missed. He hit Jeremy, so the mud throwing game started." Yumi said.

"It sound likes Odd." Laura said. A big bang of thunder causes the girls to jump. There was a knock on the door, and the girls jumped again. Odd opened the door. He was in clean clothes. Jeremy and Ulrich were right behind him.

"Did you hear the thunder?" Ulrich said as he walked up to Yumi, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, it was loud." Laura said. Another big clash of thunder roared again. The power flickered and then went out.

"Don't worry, Laura. I got you." Odd said as he wrapped his arms around Laura's shoulders.

"It is ok, Odd. Yumi, can you go under my bed, and pull out the box?" Laura said as she searched her nightstand for a flashlight. Laura found one, and she handed it to Yumi. Yumi found the box, and she pulled it out.

"What is in here?" Yumi asked.

"It is more flashlights. I kept them when I moved here." Laura said as she pulled flashlights out. She handed them to Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita.

"They don't work." Ulrich said.

"You are supposed to shake them. They have no batteries." Laura said. Odd shook his, and he turned it on in his face.

"WOW! Those lights are bright." Odd said.

"You suppose not to turn them on in your face." Ulrich said laughing.

"Very funny, Ulrich." Odd said.

After five hours of having the power off, the power came on. Jeremy and Aelita sat on the couch, while Yumi and Ulrich sat on the floor. They were asleep in each other's arms. Laura and Odd was sitting on the bed.

"Well it looks like the lights came back on." Jeremy said.

"It is almost supper time." Odd said as he looked at Laura.

"That later already. Let's wake up Ulrich and Yumi." Laura said.

"Wait. Before we wake them up, I want to get a picture of this." Odd said.

"Here, use my camera. I can put on my computer." Laura said as she handed her camera to Odd. Odd took the picture. The flash on the camera woke up Ulrich and Yumi.

"What were you doing, Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing" Odd said with Laura's camera behind his back.

"Then were did that flash come from?" Ulrich asked.

"What flash?" Odd asked.

"I know you did something, and if you tell me soon, you are dead meat." Ulrich said. Odd backed up to Laura who grabbed the camera, and hid it under her pillow.

"I don't do anything." Odd said.

"What do you have behind your back?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing" Odd said as he pulled his hands in front of Ulrich.

"Turn around, Odd." Ulrich said. Odd turned around.

"See, there is nothing." Odd said.

"Laura, what did he do?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. I was busy on my computer." Laura said. She had put the picture on her computer.

"What are you working on, sis?" Ulrich asked as he got up. He walked over to Laura.

"Laura, you better not show him the picture." Odd said.

"What picture?" Yumi asked. Ulrich looked over Laura's shoulder.

"Now you are in trouble, Odd." Ulrich said.

"What did he do?" Yumi asked. Ulrich grabbed Laura's computer, and he showed Yumi the picture of them sleeping in each other's arms.

"You better run, Odd." Jeremy said. Odd was half way out the door.

"Yumi, you stay here until he comes back. He will come back for Laura. I will go get him now." Ulrich said before he left after Odd.

"Whose idea was that to take a picture of us?" Yumi asked.

"Odd's idea." Everyone said. In ten minutes, Odd came through Laura's bedroom door, and he stopped. He didn't saw Yumi standing there.

"Help me. Ulrich is after me." Odd said, "Oh, no, I'm in trouble now." Odd saw Yumi standing in front of him.

"Yeah, you are in big trouble." Yumi said as Ulrich came into the room.

"Fudge sticks." Odd said.

"Let the pay back began." Ulrich said.

Laura woke up from a big clash of thunder. She felt something wrong. She got up, putted her slippers on, and she grabbed her robe. She headed down to Jeremy's room. She made sure that no one could hear her. She slipped into Jeremy's room. She shook Jeremy. He woke up to see Laura standing over him. He putted his glasses on.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"XANA had escaped."

"How do you know?"

"I felt it."

"Let me see what Franz says." Jeremy said as he got up. He went to his computer.

"Franz, can you hear me?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, XANA has gotten out. I don't know how he did it, but he is freed." Franz said.

"Laura, you are right." Jeremy said.

"Laura, what are you doing up?" Franz asked.

"I felt XANA escaping." Laura said.

"How did he escape?" Jeremy said.

"Do have any programs in the super computer?" Franz asked.

"No" Jeremy said.

"Oh, no he didn't." Laura said.

"What he didn't?" Franz asked.

"He found the program that made human. That's how he escaped." Laura said.

"Let's get the others." Jeremy said.

Meanwhile, XANA and his two shadows were in the factor.

"Do you know where the warrior is?" XANA asked.

"Yes Master, she is at the school with her friends." The first shadow said as it bowed.

"What do you want us to do?" Second shadow asked as it bowed.

"Keep an eye on the warrior." XANA said.

"Yes Master." The shadows said as they still bowed.

"She will be mine. She can run, but she can't hide." XANA said laughing.

(Author's Note: I hoping you are liking the story so far. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	7. Chapter 6 XANA is Free

The Warrior of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 6- XANA is Free.

The rest of the gang walked down to Jeremy's room. Jeremy and Laura had called them. Laura sat on the bed waiting for them. There was a soft knock on the door, and Laura got up to answer it. She opened the door, and she let the others in. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita sat on the bed. Laura shut the door, and she walked to Jeremy. She stood by him.

"We are sorry for calling you all here, but we have something to tell you." Jeremy said.

"Couldn't it wait until morning?" Odd asked.

"XANA has been freed." Laura said calmly. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Did I hear you correctly? You didn't just say XANA is freed." Ulrich said.

"Yes you have her correct. XANA is free." Jeremy said.

"How did he escape?" Aelita asked.

"He had help from those two shadows. He used the program that Eric Hopper made." Laura said.

"How do you know that XANA had escape?" Yumi said.

"I can't feel him in Lyoko anymore." Franz said.

"Also if I am the warrior, I can feel him. He is close." Laura said.

"Now what do we do?" Ulrich asked.

"We fight him just like we did in Lyoko." Laura said.

"Yeah, but we have a little problem. We have powers in Lyoko, but not here." Ulrich said.

"Then this will come in handy. I made this program that will give you all your powers here in the real world." Jeremy said as he held a CD case.

"Jeremy, Franz, and I made it." Laura said.

"Only problem is that XANA is at the factory, so we can't get there." Jeremy said.

"We will find a way to get to the factory." Ulrich said.

The gang was at breakfast when they heard screaming. They ran outside, and they saw four crabs. They were shooting at people. The people that shot at, they turned into stone.

"XANA didn't wait." Ulrich said.

"How are we going to get to the factory?" Aelita asked.

"I have an idea." Laura said. The gang circles around Laura.

Odd ran in front of a crab.

"Hey Ugly. I'm over here. You know what I do to crabs? I make a seafood salad out them." Odd said. He began to run. The crab followed him by the tool shed. Odd ran, and he tripped over a rock. The crab was getting ready to shoot its laser at Odd when Ulrich jumped out of the tree on to the crab.. He stabbed the with a pitch fork. The crab fell down.

"One is down, and three to go." Ulrich said. Odd and Ulrich took care of the rest of the crabs. They headed to the factory.

Meanwhile, Laura, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy hid on the platform of the factory. They made sure that they weren't seen.

"What do we do?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know. XANA's two shadows are down there by the elevator. How do we get pass them?" Yumi asked.

"Leave that to me." Laura said.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"I will be right back. I promise to meet you all in the scanner room." Laura said as she stood up.

"Please be careful. If anything happens to you, Ulrich and Odd would kill me." Yumi said.

"Don't worry. I will be back." Laura said. She ran to the ropes.

"Did she lose her mind?" Aelita asked.

"No she did, but she is up to something." Jeremy said.

"Please be safe, Laura." Yumi thought.

"Hey! You guys down there. Did you miss me?" Laura yelled.

"That's the girl that the Master wants." The second shadow said to the first one.

"What are you doing here?" The first shadow asked.

"Oh, I was walking by, and I heard you two, so I wanted to say hi to you two." Laura said.

"Let's go get her. The Master will be pleased." The second shadow said. XANA showed up.

"Oh, so you are here. Did you come to see me?" XANA asked.

"No I didn't. If you want me, you will have to come and get me." Laura said. XANA and his two shadows jumped up on the platform. Laura started to run as XANA and the two shadows followed her.

"You think that you can out smart me, silly girl. You are the warrior who sealed me in Lyoko, and you are going to be mine." XANA said as he continues following her.

Odd and Ulrich showed up to find Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita standing by the supercomputer.

"Where is Laura?" Odd asked.

"She led XANA and the two shadows away." Yumi said.

"She must be in trouble." Ulrich said.

"Hold on while I track her down with her cell." Jeremy said.

"Laura, please come back." Aelita thought.

Laura was mange to lose XANA and the two shadows. She headed to the manhole. She made sure she wasn't followed. She removed the lid, started to climb down the latter, and she closed the manhole lid. She grabbed Yumi's skateboard. She headed to the factory.

Meanwhile, the gang waited for Laura.

"Where is she? Something must happen to her." Odd said.

"Calm down, Odd. She will be here soon." Jeremy said.

"I shouldn't let her do it alone." Yumi said. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her.

"Laura, please come back." Aelita said. The door of the elevator opened, and Laura stepped out. Odd ran up to her.

"Laura, are you ok? Did they hurt you at all?" Odd asked at he wrapped his arms around her. Laura smiled.

"They couldn't keep up with me." Laura said.

"How did you escape from them?" Aelita asked.

"I led them through the forest. Since I know most of the trails, I easily lost them. I went back to the park, went through the manhole, and here I am." Laura said.

"You all head to the scanners." Jeremy said.

"What about Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"I won't be much use to you, so Jeremy and I found away to give my power to one of you." Aelita explained.

"Good luck everyone." Jeremy said.

"We promise to come back." Laura said. The gang went to the elevator.

Once the gang was in the scanner room, Laura talked to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I hope this works." Laura said.

"I have faith in you all. Please be careful. I'm running the program now." Jeremy said. Yumi and Laura stepped into the scanners first. Jeremy typed some keys, and when the scanners opened, Laura and Yumi stepped out. They were in their Lyoko forms. Ulrich and Odd went into the scanners, and when they came out, they were in Lyoko form too.

"WOW! This is cool." Odd said. He looked at Laura. She wore a blue kimono just like the warrior did.

"Let's do this." Laura said. The warriors rode the elevator to the top floor of the factory were XANA and his gang was waiting.

"Well, well we meet again." XANA said.

(Author's Note: Sorry about cutting it off there, but I'm hoping you are enjoying it. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	8. Chapter 7 The final battle

The Warrior of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 7- The final battle, and a lovely warrior returning.

"How do we get to XANA?" Yumi asked.

"Odd will take the left side, and Yumi will take the right side. Ulrich, you are going to take the middle. I'm going to get XANA." Laura said.

"Do you think it is going to work?" Yumi asked.

"I know it is going to work. Good luck everyone." Laura said.

"Let's do it!" Odd said as he started shooting arrows at the XANA's monsters. Yumi threw her fans at the monster, and she killed ten with one fan. Ulrich was running. He had his two clones with him. Laura followed him.

"Well, well it looks like they want to die. They are fools." XANA said. Laura jumped over the monsters, and she landed behind XANA.

"XANA, why do you want to rule the Earth?" Laura said as XANA turned around.

"This Earth needs a commander. It needs rules." XANA said.

"No it doesn't. It is just fine the way it is." Laura said.

"Who is going to stop me? Is it going to be you?" XANA asked.

"It is not only me, but we will stop you." Laura said as Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich walked right beside Laura. They had killed all XANA's monsters. XANA and his two shadows were left.

"How did you kill my entire arm?" XANA asked. He was getting scare.

"Like I told you, XANA, we will kick your butt every time." Laura said as she started to walk up to XANA.

"There is nothing you all can do. I will rule the world. I will have you, warrior, as my queen." XANA said. He turned, jumped to the platform, and he ran to the park where the statue of the warrior stood. XANA looked up at it. The gang followed him.

"See XANA, she stands for the love. She die trying to keep this world safe from evil." Odd said. XANA's two shadows followed the gang.

"You all forgot my two helpers. They can destroy you all." XANA said.

"No they can't." Ulrich said. XANA was getting an uneasy feeling. He knew that he lost, but he wasn't going down with a fight. In his left hand, a sword formed. He charged at Odd. He got Odd in the shoulder. Odd fell on to the ground. The gang ran up to Odd.

"Odd, are you ok?" Laura asked as she sat down next to Odd. Odd was loosing too much blood.

"Laura, you have to get him. Don't worry about me. I will be ok." Odd said as he left his hand to Laura's face. He touched it.

"Odd, please don't talk like that." Laura said.

"Don't worry about me. I will be ok. You know what you have to do." Odd said before he passed out.

"NO!" Laura yelled. Ulrich felt for a pulse.

"Laura, he is still alive." Ulrich said. Laura looked at him.

"Ulrich, you and Yumi take Odd." Laura said as she got up.

"What about you?" Ulrich asked.

"I want to end this now." Laura said.

"Laura, don't do it." Yumi said. She had tears in her eyes.

"I must kill XANA even it means I die too. He will pay for what he did to everyone." Laura said. She started to have light blue flames around her.

"Please be careful, Laura." Ulrich said as he and Yumi picked up Odd.

"Yumi, tell Jeremy and Aelita that you all were the best friends I had. Ulrich, you are the best brother I had. I love you all, and please take care of each other." Laura said.

"Please come back." Ulrich said.

"I will try. I promise. Now go." Laura said. Ulrich and Yumi started to walk away with Odd.

"Did I kill you boyfriend?" XANA said in a joking mood. He saw Laura angry.

"I'm sick of you, XANA. First you try to kidnap me, then you tried to take over the world, and now you hurt my boyfriend. I won't take that. Now get ready to die." Laura said as she grabbed an arrow. She got her bow and arrow ready. She shot the arrow, and it hit XANA in the chest.

"Is that the best that you can do?" XANA said.

"No it is not. This time when I send you away, stay gone. GATE OF TIME!" Laura yelled as she touches the ground with her hand. A gate formed behind XANA. Laura charge at XANA, and she pushed him and his two shadows helpers into the gate. She went into the gate too. The gate disappeared.

The supercomputer started to act weird.

"What's going on?" Jeremy said.

"I don't know." Aelita said scared.

"Laura must have destroyed XANA. Go down to the scanners." Franz said. Jeremy and Aelita headed down to the scanners. The middle scanner opened, and Franz Hopper stepped out. Aelita ran up to him, and she gave him the biggest hug.

"No way." Jeremy said.

"Laura must found a way to free me, but how?" Franz asked.

"I don't know. Let's head up to the supercomputer." Jeremy said. They went back up to the supercomputer. When they got there, they saw Ulrich, Yumi and Odd in their earth form. Odd woke up. The spot where XANA stabbed him disappeared.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are back at the factory." Ulrich said.

"Where is Laura?" Odd asked. The gang turned their heads away.

"Laura sealed XANA back up, but in the process, she.." Yumi couldn't finish saying it.

"She what?" Odd asked.

"She is gone." Ulrich said.

"No she can't be gone." Odd said as he got up.

"She sealed XANA and herself." Yumi said.

"No" Odd said.

"Yes she did. Please understand, Odd. She did what she had to do." Ulrich said as he putted his hand on Odd's shoulder.

"She must be alive, and I'm going to find her." Odd said as he brushed Ulrich's hand off his shoulder. He headed to the elevator. The gang followed him.

Meanwhile, Laura was floating between Earth and Lyoko. Laura had her eyes close. A voice started to talk to her.

"Warrior, do you want to go back to Earth?" The voice asked.

"Yes more than anything." Laura said as she opened her eyes.

"I will send you back, but in payment you have to shut down Lyoko for good."

"How are you going to send me back?"

"All of your friends' love."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who made Lyoko."

"You are Eric Hopper, Franz Hopper's brother."

"Yes I am. I made you to kill XANA, and you did your job. Now I can give you one wish."

"You know what I will wish for."

"Then I will send you back." The voice said as a white light surrounded Laura. Laura felt herself returning to Earth.

Odd and the gang stood by the statue of the warrior. They putted flowers around it. Everyone who wasn't turned to stone saw the whole battle. They came and putted flowers around the statue. The others who were stone soon learned about the battle. They left the gang alone. A white light suddenly appeared behind the gang. The gang turned around to see it. Once the white light disappeared, Laura was laying on the ground. The gang ran up to her. Odd fell next to Laura. He picked her up in his arms. He began to cry.

"Laura, please wake up." Odd begged. The gang stood around Laura and Odd. They were crying now too. Franz Hopper went down, and he felt for a pulse on Laura. He got up and turned to the gang.

"She is…" He said with a sad face on. He looked at the ground.

"Is she dead?" Ulrich asked. He was worried. Franz lifts his head up with a smile on his face.

"She is alive. She is sleeping." Franz said. The gang cheered in happiness.

Two weeks later, Laura opened her eyes. She found herself in the hospital. She heard snoring, and she found Odd sleeping by her. She moved a little, and Odd woke up. He looked at Laura.

"You are awake."

"Yeah"

"I thought I had lost you."

"You will never lose me. I told you I will be back."

"Laura, you are an angel."

"Odd, how is your arm where XANA stabbed you?"

"As soon you sealed XANA, the wound disappeared."

"That's good. Where are the others?"

"They are in the waiting room. Why?"

"You should go get them."

"Ok" Odd said before he kissed Laura on the lips. He broke the kiss.

"You know how long I was waiting for you to do that?"

"Forever" Odd said.

"Since the first time I met you." Laura said. Odd started to walk to the door.

"I will be right back." Odd said as he left the room. In few minutes, Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi, Aelita, Franz, and Odd came in to the room. Ulrich hugged his sister.

"Laura, you scared me. I thought I lost you." Ulrich said.

"I'm fine, Ulrich. Like I told Odd, I told you I will come back." Laura said. Aelita hugged her. Aelita had tears in her eyes.

"You saved the world." She said.

"I know, but we saved the world. All of us, not just me." Laura said.

"How did we save the world? We didn't seal XANA up." Odd said.

"No you all didn't, but you helped in different ways. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd destroyed the monsters. Jeremy, Franz, and I made the program that allowed Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and I transform into our Lyoko forms. Aelita was the one who pulled all of together through it all. I sealed XANA up." Laura said. Jeremy hugged Laura.

"You are amazing. You almost die to save the world. How did you were able to come back?" Jeremy asked.

"Your love brought me back." Laura said as Yumi hugged her.

"Please don't do anything like that again." Yumi said.

"I promise that I would back, and I kept it." Laura said. She yawned. The gang saw the yawn.

"We better let you get some sleep and thank you for freeing me." Franz said.

"No problem." Laura said before she closed her eyes. The gang left the room.

A few days later, Laura was release from the hospital. Ulrich's and her parents came to see her. They hugged their daughter.

"My daughter saved the world." Their mom said.

"You mean all of us mom." Laura said as she putted her hand in Odd's hand. He turned to her, and he smiled at her.

"We are proud of all of you." Their dad said.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Ulrich said. Everyone walked back to Kadic from the hospital.

Five months after the battle, the press finally forgot about the gang. The gang was relief. Sissy was nicer to the gang. The gang sat on a hill in the forest that over looks the city. They couldn't believe how their life changed. It is almost the end of the school year. Laura had her headed on Odd's lap while Ulrich had his arm around Yumi's shoulder. Jeremy and Aelita had their hands in each others. Laura was asleep.

"I can't believe school will be out in two weeks." Jeremy said.

"So what is everyone is doing this summer?" Yumi asked.

"Aelita is going to meet my family, and she is going to stay part of the summer with me. She and I are spending the part of summer with Odd. How about you? " Jeremy asked.

"My parents are letting me go to see Laura and Ulrich. Then I'm going to spend the rest of my summer with Odd. How about you, Ulrich? " Yumi asked.

"Laura and I are going have Odd and you for the summer, and than we will be going to Odd's for the rest of summer." Ulrich said. He looked at Laura. He knew that she had been the most. She found out she had a brother, she fell in love, is the recantation of the warrior who sealed XANA, and she saved the world. She had been a lot. He knew that he will be there forever for her. She was an angel. She was sent to save the world twice. Ulrich watched her. She started to wake up. She saw Ulrich, and she smiled at him. Then she looked up at Odd, and he smiled down at her.

"Well good afternoon." Odd said as the others looked at Laura. Laura sat up.

"How did you sleep?" Yumi asked.

"Better" Laura said.

"That's good. I'm glad you are not like Odd. He snores." Ulrich said laughing.

"I do not. Watch it; I might just say that you sleep with Yumi's picture." Odd said as he got up.

"Odd, you are dead!" Ulrich yelled as he got up. Odd was half way down the hill.

"Here we go again." Laura and Yumi said as the same time. Jeremy and Aelita were laughing. Laura and Yumi just rolled their eyes while Ulrich mad Odd ate dirt.

Deep in the shadows in an old building, a shadow watched the gang.

"You think you have killed XANA, but you all are wrong. He will be back." The shadow said.

(Author's Note: This is the end to this story. There will be part 2 to this one. I want to thanks to knightx for reviewing. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


End file.
